Lar, doce lar
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eles podiam ser apenas um casal normal vivendo em um apartamento, mas...a vida não seria tão divertida, não fossem todas aquelas brigas. - HaoxAnna - Oneshot


_**Lar, doce lar.**_

"A CULPA É SUA!" A loirinha disse, batendo a porta com tanta força, que ela se abriu novamente.

"MINHA?! A IDÉIA FOI SUA!" O moreno de longos cabelos castanhos retrucou, entrando no apartamento logo atrás dela.

"Ah, claro! Como se eu fosse querer assistir a um filme chato de terror ao seu lado!" Olhou-o de canto por um tempo e acabou por caminhar até a sacada.

"E fui eu que me agarrei no seu braço quando aquele monstro apareceu em tempo real, não é?" Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Foi apenas reflexo." Ela respondeu, bufando.

"Como esse, agora?" Ele beijou ela, sem esperar resposta, e ela mostrou-se surpresa como se fosse a primeira vez que uma briga deles terminava assim.

Hao e Anna eram um casal jovem que dividiam um apartamento no centro de Tókyo. Como todo casal, eles tinham suas brigas, talvez um pouco mais intensas do que brigas comuns, mas todas elas sempre se encerravam quando eles lembravam o real motivo por estarem juntos: Eles se amavam.

**X**

"O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, ao vê-la mudar de canal.

"Estou vendo tv." Ela disse com tranqüilidade e tomou o pacote de batatinhas e o suco de laranja das mãos dele.

"Ei!" Hao exclamou. "Eu estava vendo a maratona de pica-pau!"

"Disse bem, Hao. _Estava._" Anna respondeu, tomando o suco de laranja com calma. "Agora saia da frente da tv que eu estou perdendo minha novela." E inclinou-se um bocado para o lado, para enxergar melhor a tv.

"Não saio não!" Ele respondeu. "Eu estava vendo minha maratona do pica-pau. Não é justo!" E tomou o controle da mão dela, colocando de volta no canal de desenhos.

"Você já viu essa porcaria de desenho 500 vezes, Hao. A minha novela é inédita e não reprisa." Ela disse entredentes, tomando o controle dele e mudando novamente para a novela.

"Todo mundo sabe que no fim a Maria Antonieta vai ficar com o José Manoel!" Ele disse, mudando novamente e estendeu o controle para o alto, para que Anna não alcançasse.

"Você sequer acompanha a história, dê-me logo este controle!" Ela ajoelhou-se sobre o sofá, para tentar alcançar o controle.

"Nem pensar! É um dos melhores episódios!" Ele diria, esticando mais o braço.

"Me dá logo isso, Hao!" Anna esticou-se o máximo que pôde e acabou por cair sobre Hao. Resultado: Os dois foram para o chão.

"E que tal esquecermos da novela e do desenho para fazer algo mais interessante...?" Ele disse, com um sorrisinho maroto e beijou Anna, esquecendo-se da tv e da porta do apartamento, que estava aberta.

**X**

"O que você acha de vermelho?" Ele perguntou, olhando o catálogo de cores.

"Vai ficar horrível." Ela respondeu. "Prefiro azul." Ela disse, apontando a cor do catálogo.

"Mas azul é comum demais!" Hao respondeu. "Por que a sala do nosso apartamento não pode ser laranja?"

"Porque nós não queremos um carnaval, e sim uma sala." Anna respondeu, revirando os olhos. "Rosa."

"Nem pensar! Isso é cor de mulherzinha!" Hao mostrou a língua para ela. "E amarelo?"

"Você só pode estar brincando, não é?" Anna olhou para ele. "Não quer algo menos chamativo, como rosa choque, talvez?"

"Não é minha culpa se você só gosta de cores discretas! Elas não dão vida ao lugar, Anna!" Hao olhou para ela.

"Nós não queremos uma alegoria, Hao. Cores discretas trazem tranqüilidade." Anna respondeu.

"Cores chamativas trazem alegria!" Hao retrucou.

"Nós usaremos azul." Ela disse.

"Vermelho!" Ele respondeu.

"Nem pensar! Já disse que vai ser azul e pronto." Cruzou os braços.

"E por que tudo tem que ser do jeito que _você_ escolher? Você já escolheu o apartamento!" Hao disse.

"Porque sim." Anna respondeu categoricamente.

"Ah, é?" Hao olhou-a.

"É." Ela respondeu.

"Então espero que você também queira isso." Hao beijou-a, deixando o catálogo de cores cair de seu colo.

"Será roxo." Disseram em uníssono, depois de se afastarem, e sorriram.

**X**

"Vai ficar aqui." Hao disse, ajeitando o quadro de frente para a cama dos dois, no quarto do apartamento.

"Não mesmo." Anna respondeu. "Não vou dormir olhando para isso." E tirou o quadro de lá.

"Como ousa?! Isso é pura arte!" Hao disse, colocando o quadro de volta no lugar.

"Só se for arte de lixão! Eu ainda não acredito que você deu todo o seu salário nisso, Hao!" Anna respondeu, segurando o quadro por uma das extremidades e puxou-o.

"Você é que não sabe apreciar uma verdadeira obra de arte, Anna!" Hao puxou o quadro pela outra extremidade.

"Você é que não tem noção das coisas e paga uma nota por algo tão ridículo!" A loirinha retrucou.

"Não me culpe por você não ter bom gosto!" Ele disse.

"Não me culpe, você, por não ter bom gosto e não saber escolher nada!" Anna disse, tentando puxar o quadro.

"Ah, então eu não sei escolher nada, é?" Ele perguntou, soltando o quadro e caminhando na direção dela.

"Não!" Ela respondeu, também deixando o quadro de lado e caminhando de costas, na direção da parede.

"Porque eu acho que eu escolhi muito bem..." E prensou-a contra a parede, segurando-lhe os pulsos com força. "...a mulher com quem eu me casei." Hao abriu um sorrisinho, beijando-lhe e ela não conseguiu resistir.

**X**

"Anna, está tudo bem?" Hao perguntou, sonolento, erguendo-se da cama.

"Só estou um pouco enjoada." Ela respondeu, voltando do banheiro e passando uma das mãos pelo rosto.

"Você está pálida..." Ele disse, conduzindo Anna até a cama.

"Não é nada." Anna respondeu.

"Faz tempo que está com esses enjôos?" Hao perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Acho que umas duas semanas..." Ela respondeu e ambos se entreolharam.

"Será...?" Disseram em uníssono.

E aquela foi a primeira noite que não brigaram.

**X**

"E então, é menino ou menina?" Ele perguntou para o doutor Faust, olhando pela tela do ultra-som.

"Menino." Ele respondeu.

"É sério?!" Hao abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou-se a Anna. "Teremos um garotinho, Anna! Um garotinho!"

"Então teremos que nos mudar." Ela disse, olhando para o moreno.

"Conseguiremos um apartamento maior." Ele respondeu, abraçando-a com mais força.

**X**

"Hao Asakura Júnior." Ele diria.

"Nem pensar! Ele vai ser José Manoel, como o galã da novela." Anna respondeu.

"Você só pode estar brincando! O meu nome é muito melhor do que o daquele atorzinho mexicano!" Hao disse, incrédulo.

"É claro que não!" Anna disse, caminhando ao lado dele.

"Você não pode dar esse nome ridículo para o _nosso_ filho!" Hao diria, entrando no elevador com ela.

"Eu não quero um _Juninho_ em casa, Hao." Ela disse, caminhando com ele na direção do apartamento.

"Então entremos num consenso!" Ele diria.

"E que tal...Hana?" Ela disse, ao notar as flores na entrada do apartamento.

"Como flor...?" Ele perguntou, dando passagem para ela, e entrou com as compras.

"Não. Como Hao mais Anna." Ela respondeu, e ele sorriu.

**X**

"Para onde estamos indo?" Ela perguntou, ao notar que estavam fazendo um caminho diferente do convencional.

"É surpresa." Ele respondeu.

"Você sabe que eu _detesto_ surpresas, Hao." Anna olhou-o de canto.

"Tenho certeza de que irá gostar dessa." Hao respondeu, abrindo um sorrisinho.

"Que lugar é esse?" Ela perguntou, ao ver que estavam entrando em uma garagem diferente.

"Será que dá pra esperar?" Ele disse, estacionando o carro e abriu a porta para ela.

"É bom que seja algo realmente interessante, porque eu estou perdendo a novela, Hao." Anna disse, saindo do carro com a ajuda dele.

"Vai ser sim." Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho e vendou-lhe os olhos.

"Você está muito engraçadinho hoje." Levou uma das mãos até a venda, com intuito de tira-la.

"Nananinanão!" Ele disse, segurando ambas as mãos dela e conduziu-a até o elevador.

"Eu não estou gostando _nada_ disso, Hao." Anna disse, tentando soltar-se dele.

"Chegamos." Ele diria, tirando a venda dela, e revelou um grandioso e luxuoso apartamento.

"Isso é..." Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

"Nosso novo lar." Ele diria, sorridente.

**X**

"Estrelas." Ele diria, apontando no catálogo.

"Luas." Ela diria.

"Estrelas são muito mais bonitas para o quarto de um bebê, Anna." Ele diria, revirando os olhos.

"Claro. Assim como laranja é a cor perfeita para uma cozinha!" Ela retrucou.

"Você ainda está me questionando só porque eu escolhi a cor da cozinha sem te consultar?" Ele perguntou.

"Imagine!" Anna ironizou, olhando-o de canto. "Serão luas."

"Estrelas." Ele tornou a repetir.

"Eu estou com desejo de que sejam luas e serão luas." Ela abriu um sorrisinho.

"Não pode usar do seu desejo de grávida para decidir uma coisa dessas!" Hao diria.

"Pois já estou usando." Anna piscou para ele, dando-lhe um beijinho.

"Injusto!" Ele ergueu-se.

"O mundo não é justo, querido." Ela respondeu, dando-lhe um selinho leve.

"É, tem razão." Ele respondeu, beijando-lhe e deixando as luas e estrelas para lá.

**X**

"Hao..." Ela o chamou, em nenhuma noite em especial, quando ele finalmente havia pego no sono.

"Uhn...?" Ele respondeu, sem dar muita atenção.

"A bolsa..." Ela disse.

"O que tem a bolsa, Anna?" Ele perguntou, ainda sonolento, e jogou o edredom sobre o rosto.

"Estourou..." Ela responderia.

"Legal..." Hao respondeu, ajeitando-se ali na cama e sentiu algo lhe molhar...até que se tocou. "A BOLSA?!" Ele arregalou os olhos e saíram correndo do apartamento para o hospital.

**X**

"Como ela está, doutor?" Hao perguntou, jogando a décima caixinha de suco que havia tomado naquela noite no lixo.

"Ela está bem. O parto está sendo bastante delicado, mas creio que os dois ficarão bem." O doutor Faust, também responsável pelo pré-natal, respondeu.

"Mas eu não agüento mais esperar e...!" Hao pararia de falar ao escutar o choro de uma criança. "Hana!" Ele diria, correndo para a sala de partos.

"Ei, não pode entrar aqui, senhor!" Uma das enfermeiras tentou barrá-lo.

"Nosso filhinho, Anna..." Ele murmurou baixinho, pegando Hana nos braços pela primeira vez.

"O nosso Hana..." Ela diria, aparentemente cansada por todo o esforço.

**X**

"Finalmente em casa." Hao diria, entrando com Anna e Hana no apartamento.

"Agora nós teremos paz..." Anna diria, olhando para o filho e sorriu.

"Bom, é que..." Hao começou, e viu Anna lançar para si um daqueles olhares assustadores.

"Hao..." Ela disse, deixando Hana no berço.

"Eu disse pro Yoh e os outros sobre o Hana e..." Hao coçou levemente a cabeça. "Olha, ta passando a sua novela!" Diria, ligando a tv.

"Hao Asakura..." Ela foi se aproximando dele devagar.

"SURPRESA!" Anna ouviria da cozinha, e veria Yoh e os outros amigos deles usando chapeuzinhos de festa, junto com línguas de sogra e cornetinhas.

"Hao..." Anna olhou para ele.

"Eu sei que você odeia surpresas, mas..." Ele olhou para ela.

"Parabéns por ser papai." Ela diria, colocando um chapeuzinho na cabeça dele.

"Anna..." Hao olhou para ela e abriu um largo sorriso, dando-lhe um selinho leve. "Parabéns por ser mamãe." E colocou um chapeuzinho na cabeça dela.

"VAMOS COMEMORAR!" Yoh disse.

"Eu trouxe o bolo!" Chocolove disse, aparecendo vestido de bolo.

"Não teve a menor graça." Ren deu uma bica nele.

"É...parece que estamos mesmo em casa." Anna diria, encolhendo-se perto de Hao.

"Lar, doce lar." Hao diria, abrindo um sorrisinho maior, enquanto caminhava com ela, na direção da festinha aprontada por todos.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies!

O tema da vez - bem implícito, mas ainda assim presente! - foi apartamento. Sim, é uma coleção de pequenos momentos ou drabbles na mesma fic que retratam os momentos em que eles brigam juntos.

Eu acho isso tão divertido xDD

E eu dedico essa fic a minha mamãe Rach, pois a idéia foi dela de escrever uma coleção de brigas de HaoxAnna xD

Viva o nosso rpg HaoxAnna!

Cof.

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews ou morram com uma pedrada ii


End file.
